In present-day measuring methods for measuring filling levels, pressures or flows through a conduit, the measured values, if necessary following corresponding processing, can be stored in the form of so-called track lists.
In the case of filling level measuring that is, for example, based on the so-called frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) principle or the pulse transit-time method, these track lists correspond to measured echo curves. In the case of pressure measuring these track lists can, for example, reflect the chronological progress of the measured pressures, while in the case of flow measuring, they can reflect a flow rate at predetermined points in time.
These track lists often require a relatively large amount of storage space. Transmitting the track lists from the measuring device to an external unit is only possible if adequate transmission capacity is available.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,425 B2 describes a method for filling level determination in which a differentiation can be made between moving surfaces and stationary surfaces.
WO 2004/010093 A1 describes a method for determining an expectation range relating to future echoes, in which expectation range the chronological behaviour of echo data from the past is taken into account.
DE 4234300 C2 describes a measuring method according to the pulse transit-time method.
WO 2009/037000 A3 describes a method for finding and extracting echoes.